


Tío

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Tenía la intención de darle una sorpresa, hasta que sus intenciones se vieron truncadas por el paradero desconocido del Caballero de Capricornio. Sísifo/El Cid





	Tío

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori
> 
> La verdad es que pensé este fic para publicarlo el uno de noviembre, pero no me dio tiempo de acabarlo, ni mucho menos corregirlo, para esa fecha; así que lo publico ahora como quien no quiere la cosa. También debo pedir disculpas por lo poco que estoy publicando últimamente, pero la verdad es que no me da apenas la vida. Porque fics tengo para publicar y de vez en cuando algo escribo, el problema es que tardo muchísimo en corregirlos. Sin más, espero que os guste y poder darme algo de vida a la hora de publicar. A este ritmo si escribo un fic navideño, lo acabaré publicando en Julio :’).

Encontrarse la casa de Capricornio vacía en mitad de la noche, lo sorprendió a la vez que decepcionó. Pues tenía la intención de darle una sorpresa a su custodio, aprovechando el que ninguno de los dos estaba de guardia. Había pasado más tiempo del que le gustaría, desde la última vez en la cual pudieron disfrutar de la tranquila intimidad, proporcionada por la soledad. Últimamente la situación estaba tan agitada, como para permitiles pocos espacios libres en sus tan apretadas agendas. Por todo ello, sintió una pequeña punzada de traición atravesándolo. Al parecer, la próxima vez si quería asegurarse de pasar una noche a solas, tendría que saltarse la parte de la sorpresa.

Se quedó unos minutos observando ese vacío y silencioso cuarto, pensando en qué hacer. Al final suspiró resignado, podría ser muy egoísta, pero ansiaba la compañía de El Cid. Por lo tanto decidió que si este no estaba ocupado, al menos lo buscaría para acompañarlo en aquello que estuviera haciendo en mitad de la noche. Con esas intenciones salió de la oscura casa de Capricornio, para seguir bajando hasta encontrar alguna pista del caballero de Capricornio, o a este.

Al llegar hasta Escorpio se la encontró desocupada, algo normal, teniendo en cuenta el gusto de Kardia por pasar su tiempo en la casa de Acuario, o más bien con el Caballero de Acuario. Encontrarse la casa de Libra sin Dohko sí le resultó más extraño, este solía pasar ahí las noches, a menos que le tocara guardia. 

Su siguiente para fue la casa del Virgo, nunca lo admitiría, pero en el fondo Asmita le producía una extraña inquietud. A lo mejor se debía a todos esos misterios que lo rodeaban. Si bien nunca desconfiaría de él combate. Aunque por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, tenía la certeza que en un combate, no dudaría de ninguno de sus compañeros. 

Recorrió los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos de la casa de Virgo hasta llegar al cuarto de Asmita, en el cual nunca había estado. Las casas, pese a sus diferencias, sobre todo al exterior, mantenían una organización de su interior lo más similar posible. Debido a eso, conocidas unas pocas, resultaba sencillo comprender de una manera aproximada la distribución de las demás. 

Golpeó con suavidad la puerta del cuarto de Asmita, esperando no despertar al caballero de Virgo por culpa de un asunto tan personal. Asmita no tardó mucho en abrir un poco la puerta, asomándose por el estrecho hueco, mostrándose extrañado porque lo llamaran a esas horas. Sísifo incluso podría afirmar que lo notó un poco decepcionado al descubrir quién lo había molestado.

—Buenas noches Asmita, disculpa si te he despertado —saludó Sísifo, sintiéndose culpable.

—No te preocupes, estaba despierto —aclaró el rubio, tan tranquilo como siempre—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Siento molestarte por esto, pero me preguntaba si sabes dónde esta El Cid.

Asmita se quedó pensativo, hasta que decidió salir de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras sí. En ese momento, gracias a la tranquilidad Sísifo pudo notar lo oscuro que estaba el pasillo, tanto como para apenas poder percibir la silueta del Caballero de Virgo; tendría que haber algún lugar por el cual entrara un mínimo de luz no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

—Creo que sé dónde puede estar —respondió por fin Asmita.

Tuvo la intención de preguntarle al respecto, incluso esperar una respuesta. Sin embargo Asmita comenzó a caminar, por lo que Sísifo comprendió que el Caballero de Virgo pretendía llevarlo hasta ahí, logrando hacerle sentir un poco peor consigo mismo.

—Siento causarte tantas molestias —volvió a disculparse.

—No te preocupes —cortó Asmita de una manera extraña en él.

Continuaron bajando por las escaleras del Santuario, intercambiando de vez en cuando algún comentario banal. Hablaron un poco sobre que la noche había refrescado y que se notaba como poco a poco se acercaba el invierno, pues los días acortaban. En un momento salieron de las casas zodiacales sin haberse cruzado con ningún caballero más, al parecer esa noche todos estaban o muy ocupados, o muy dormidos, o de guardia. Continuaron su camino por el Santuario, al no llevar luz y estar todo muy oscuro, Sísifo tropezó más de una vez con alguna piedra suelta o con alguna columna. Por lo menos Asmita no soltó comentario alguno al respecto. Cuando había atravesado gran parte del Santuario, Sísifo se percató de como Asmita cambió de camino, o más bien, se salió del mismo y comenzaron a caminar campo a través. La poca hierba que había en esa zona del Santuario se encontraba seca, dejando sólo a la vista el terreno pedregoso del que de vez en cuando brotaban algunas ruinas de edificios y construcciones ya olvidadas. 

Tras un rato caminando, la brisa trajo los retazos de una conversación lejana, la cual poco a poco se fue haciendo más clara. Esa conversación fue acompañada por la aparición de unas luces, situadas sobre varias ruinas. Conforme se iban acercando, pudo observar como un grupo de gente se encontraba sentado sobre diversos fragmentos de distintos tipos de columnas, iluminados por unas velas dispuestas sobre los restos de los capiteles o los largos arquitrabes. Al parecen, hace miles de años en ese sitio debió de haber un viejo templo que combinó los dos estilos de ordenes griegos, algo bastante común. Debido a las velas ese pequeño espacio se veía como un pequeño oasis de colores anaranjados y cálidos, en medio de una fría inmensidad azulada. Una vez se internaron en los viejos restos de ese antiguo templo, pudieron observar con claridad aquello que hasta el momento sólo habían sido sombras.

—En la lejanía, comenzaron a aparecer unas velas que parecían flotar en la nada. Pero no era así, pues esas velas eran llevabas por almas en pena, translucidas como la niebla.

Fue la voz de El Cid, Sísifo la habría reconocido en cualquier lado. Su repentina aparición pareció pillar por sorpresa a los que ahí se encontraban reunidos, pues varios se sobresaltaron en un principio, si bien acabaron estallando en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que quienes hicieron la repentina aparición, no fueron fantasmas.

—¡Tío! —exclamó Regulus entre carcajadas una vez que lo reconoció.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó Sísifo.

Una vez ahí, pudo descubrir sin problema alguno a los miembros de esa particular reunión. El Cid y Regulus se encontraban sentados sobre el mismo pedazo de fuste semienterrado entre la maleza seca. Frente a ellos, se encontraban Dohko, Shion y Manigoldo sentados a su vez sobre otro pedazo soterrado de un fuste, probablemente formarían parte de la misma columna. A su alrededor, habían colocado las velas antes vistas, si bien algunas se encontraban en el interior de una calabaza a la que le habían hecho una cara un tanto desastrosa. En el centro había una olla con migas y al fijarse en los que estaban ahí, pudo ver como todos comían de unos cuentos, en los que las migas eran acompañadas por uvas. Por último cada uno tenía unos vasos llenos con lo que parecía vino.

—¿Estáis bebiendo vino? —preguntó escandalizado porque su sobrino probara alcohol.

—Es mosto —se apresuró Manigoldo, asustado por cómo se tomaría Sísifo el que le hubieran dado vino a su sobrino.

—Ah. —con eso, Sísifo pudo respirar más tranquilo—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí—preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad por el pintoresco grupo ahí reunido.

—Contarnos historias de miedo mientras cenábamos —respondió Regulus, muy ilusionado.

Sísifo decidió mantener la boca cerrada, por mantener intacto el orgullo de su sobrino, pero lo conocía. Sabía que pese a que su sobrino era un genio en cuanto a combate se refería, en el fondo seguía siendo un joven de trece años. Así que por mucho que no negara, o incluso por mucho que le gustaban, no sería la primera vez en la cual una historia de miedo lo asustaba más de la cuenta. Para fortuna de la salud mental de ambos, conforme el Caballero de Leo fue creciendo, la frecuencia de esos episodios disminuyó considerablemente. 

—La idea fue de El Cid y mía —comentó Manigoldo con orgullo, volviéndose a ganar la atención de Sísifo.

—La verdad, es que en la guardia que nos tocó hace unos días, te conté como cuando era pequeño mi madre y yo solíamos contarnos historias de miedo la noche del día de los difuntos, mientras comíamos migas —apuntó El Cid—. Porque pese a vivir en una ciudad, mi madre nació en un pueblo y ese tipo de cosas le gustaban —añadió—. Como te pareció divertido, decidiste hacerlo.

—Minucias que no cambian el resultado —puntualizó Manigoldo.

—Ya que habéis acabado metidos en esto, sentaros a comer —les invitó Shion—. De todas maneras, a Manigoldo y El Cid se les ha ido la mano a la hora de calcular la ración.

La verdad es que se podía observar como les sobraba comida. A Sísifo las migas no resultaban un alimento que le entrara por los ojos o apetitoso, pero en verdad tenía hambre y no iba a negar algo de comida. Por otra parte, sintió curiosidad por saber a qué sabría algo cocinado por El Cid, pues de normal cuando viajaban y se veían en la tesitura de cocinar, siempre era él quien lo hacía.

—Aún no salgo de mi sorpresa que supieras cocinar, pensaba que serias incapaz de freír un huevo —le dijo Manigoldo a El Cid, provocándole a Sísifo la incómoda sensación de sentirse como si Manigoldo le hubiera leído la mente.

—Te dije que sabía cocinar, pero que la cocina española no estaba muy bien considerada.

—Pues yo quiero repetir, que las migas están buenas —cortó Regulus a la vez que extendía su cuenco vacío.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, vio como Asmita sentó tan tranquilo sobre otro fragmento del fuste de esa vieja columna, quedando entre ambos grupos. Él se sentó junto a Regulus, quien se echó un puñado de uvas a sus migas, antes de comenzar a comérselas gustosamente. No tardaron en servirles la comida y la bebida tanto a él como a Asmita. 

Miró de reojo a El Cid pensando en lo que Manigoldo había comentado sobre su madre. Si bien mantenía una relación muy estrecha y especial con el Caballero de Capricornio, seguía teniendo muchísimas lagunas sobre el pasado del mismo. Siempre que le preguntaba, lo único que obtenía eran evasivas, tantas como para no poder parar de preguntarse sobre lo ocurrido en su pasado como para volverlo un tema tabú. O a lo mejor, sencillamente le resultaba doloroso recordarlo. Fuera lo que fuese, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que por su parte, siempre respetaría la intimidad del otro y nunca lo forzaría a contarle nada si este no quería hacerlo. Por muchas dudas que le suscitara el tema.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué vienen las caras de las calabazas?—preguntó Sísifo.

—A que lo vi en un pueblo cuando era niño y pensé que a Regulus le gustaría hacerlo —respondió El Cid.

—Fue divertido hacerlo —corroboró Regulus tan contento.

Observó con detenimiento a esos dos, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de alegría al comprobar como esos dos podían pasar tiempo juntos y pasárselo bien. La verdad era que le hubiera gustado poder compartir ese momento con ellos, pero le resultó suficiente que ellos pudieran haberlo disfrutado. De pronto esas grotescas calabazas, comenzaron a encantarle tanto como para hacerle sonreír.

—¿Esto no iba de contar historias de miedo no? —Asmita ganó la atención e inquietud de todos los presentes, pues al formular la pregunta, se mostró demasiado divertido como para sentirse tranquilo—. Porque os voy a contar una.

—Vale, hazlo —dijo al fin Shion.

En cuanto Asmita les sorprendió con una aterradora historia de miedo, se arrepintieron de haberse mostrado tan permisivos. Ya no fue el que la historia en sí misma provocara auténtico pavor, sino que Asmita demostró poseer unas inesperadas dotes narrativas. Cuando Asmita finalizó su historia, mientras él mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, el resto no hizo gala de ese buen humor. Por ejemplo, Dohko y Manigoldo se habían ido acercando poco a poco y con disimulo hasta Shion. O por desgracia, su sobrino estaba tan pálido como las blancas ruinas sobre las que estaban sentados.

—Asmita, a partir de ahora quedas vetado de contar historias de terror, o Regulus no podrá dormir en lo que queda de mes —soltó Manigoldo, tras un aterrador silencio.

—Sí ya, Regulus… —murmuró Shion, sin quitarle ojo a Manigoldo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —preguntó molesto Manigoldo.

—Que a ti también te ha dado miedo, se te ve de lejos —intervino Regulus, una vez recuperó un poco su color.

—A mí también me ha resultado inquietante —cortó Dohko, buscando traer la paz—. Ha sido una auténtica sorpresa, no me esperaba que se te diera tan bien contar ese tipo de historias Asmita —admiró, mostrando una de sus radiantes sonrisas, la cual Asmita no pudo ver.

Asmita le sonrió a Dohko, pero no hizo comentario alguno, ni siquiera se unió a la conversación. Sin embargo Sísifo pudo notar como el Caballero de Virgo escuchaba con atención todo lo que hablaron entre ellos, por muy estúpido o absurdo que fuera. Al parecer, Manigoldo se esforzó en disipar poco a poco el miedo de Regulus. Contaron alguna que otra historia de miedo más, incluso algunas leyendas propias de los variopintos lugares de los cuales procedían, pero ninguna volvió a dar tanto miedo como la de Asmita. Las horas pasaron sin que se percataran de como las velas fueron consumiéndose una detrás de otra. Al final, sólo quedo una vela encendida, acompañada por los restos de las últimas brasas de la hoguera central, que brillaban en el suelo.

El cielo presentaba una oscuridad helada, permitiendo observar sin problema las estrellas, esas mismas estrellas que configuraban al unirse sus constelaciones protectoras. No se veía luz artificial alguna a kilómetros a la redonda, excepto por las luces encendidas por aquellos que estaban de guardia en el Santuario

—Una vez escuché que cuando la luz de una vela crepita, hay un fantasma cerca —dijo El Cid, esa noche Sísifo lo había escuchado hablar más de lo que habituaba a hacer, sobre todo con otras personas que no fueran él.

El resto de caballeros acabaron mirando la vela (menos Asmita), algunos de una forma más disimulada que otra. La vela crepitó varias veces y Regulus comenzó a buscar en todas las direcciones el rastro de algún fantasma, algo que por supuesto, no encontró.

—No veo ningún fantasma —aseguró Regulus, esa vez mirando fijamente a la vela que no paraba de crepitar.

Al final dejó de mirarla, cuando Dohko echó un cubo de agua sobre las brasas, provocando un pequeño susto en su sobrino.

—Ya es hora de irse a la cama —afirmó Manigoldo, mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a recoger algunas de las cosas que habían llevado.

—Tiene delito que seas tú quien diga eso —comentó Asmita con sorna.

—A veces soy responsable. Sólo a veces.

—Ya has llenado tu cupo de responsabilidad para lo queda de año y el siguiente entero —intervino Shion, quien estaba recogiendo los cuencos vacíos.

No tardaron en recogerlo todo, mas durante ese tiempo, la vela no paró de parpadear y Regulus no cesó en su intento de ver un fantasma. La vela fue apagada por Manigoldo, ganándose algunas quejas por parte de Regulus, las cuales ignoró sin dificultad alguna. Lo que si pudo hacer Regulus, fue tomar aquella calabaza y llevársela, pues esa era su favorita. Mientras decía esas últimas palabras, miró a El Cid con una inesperada complicidad.

—Tío, ¿puedo dormir en tu Casa? —le preguntó su sobrino.

Sísifo suspiró, Regulus podía ser un genio en combate, mas en otros asuntos, aún podía resultar muy niño. Si bien es cierto, que no le pareció verlo especialmente asusto, más que asustado, estaba alegre e inquieto.

—No, ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para dormir sólo —contestó Sísifo sin compasión.

—No te lo decía a ti.

El Caballero de Sagirario se giró para observar a un sorprendido El Cid, quien estaba a su lado llevando el cuenco de las uvas, que por poco no se le cayó al suelo. Por si fuera poco, los demás se quedaron mirándoles con una sonrisa, incluso Asmita. Para el orgullo propio de El Cid, consiguió recuperar en seguida su compostura y frialdad habitual.

—Vale.

Dicho lo cual, retomó el camino acompañado por un alegre Regulus, iniciando con él una conversación de verdad, debido a que El Cid respondía con mucho más que monosílabos. Por su parte, Sísifo se quedó observándolos, sintiendo como una extraña felicidad lo invadía, mientras la palabra “tío” resonaba una y otra vez en su mente. Sus pensamientos acabaron en Ilias, no pudiendo evitar sentir pena al pensar como se había perdido el crecimiento de su propio hijo. Muchas veces él mismo sentía como estaba presenciando algo que en verdad no le correspondía. 

—¿Había algún fantasma? —Sísifo escuchó como Shion le preguntó eso a Manigoldo, quien al parecer caminaba pegado a él.

—Por supuesto, en noches como esta la afluencia es tremenda.


End file.
